


Edge of the World

by trinuil



Series: The Drabble Games - Fic Collection [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Orcs, Rivendell | Imladris, Sailing To Valinor, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by anon for the <a href="http://trinuil.tumblr.com/post/145209643341/holy-batshit-robin-its-the-drabble-games">Drabble Games</a> on <a href="http://trinuil.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p><p><b>Drabble Games prompt</b>: You're the only one I trust to do this<br/><b>Word Count</b>: 1,018<br/><b>Warnings</b>: fluff</p>
    </blockquote>





	Edge of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon for the [Drabble Games](http://trinuil.tumblr.com/post/145209643341/holy-batshit-robin-its-the-drabble-games) on [tumblr](http://trinuil.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  **Drabble Games prompt** : You're the only one I trust to do this  
>  **Word Count** : 1,018  
>  **Warnings** : fluff

Taking deep breaths you tried to steady your nerves as you hurriedly made your bed, packed a small bag with a few of your treasures and slipped the purple velvet cloak on. 

You’ve had a sudden change of heart at the very last minute. You were going to leave. You knew you’d feel better when you reach your destination; all your hurting would be taken away and your fading..well it would stop altogether. But what about all of your friends? Your family? How could you bare to leave them behind? What abou-

Your thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt knock on the door. You thought twice about opening, if it’s your father or sister Arwen, you’d surely change your mind again or worse..cry. But this may be your last chance to see them, so you pulled the door open.

“Legolas!”, you gasped seeing the elf leaning against the door frame clutching his upper arm, blood seeped between his fingers as he tied to reduce blood loss. You stepped aside and helped him into your room. Helping him on to your bed, you ran to the trunk that lay by your dresser and hurried back with a box of herbs.

“What happened?!”, you asked yanked off the straps that held his weapons on him and tossed them to the floor, you then pulled his deep blue tunic over his head.

“Ambush. One sneaked up on me”, you raised an eyebrow as you crushed various herbs between your hands and pressed it to his open wound. He didn’t even flinch. You muttered a few words in Quenya to summon your elvish magic. He watched your eyes slide shut in concentration. You rubbed the mixture of herbs into his wound as you felt some of your energy flow into him.

When you felt certain that you cannot do more, you retrieved your hands to see that the bleeding had completely stopped but the wound was still slightly open. You grabbed fresh clean cloth and began to bandage his arm.

“Well, you weren’t poisoned. Why didn’t you go the healers here? Why come to me?”

“ **You’re the only one I trust to do this.** At least, here in Rivendell. But when we get married and you come to live with me in Mirkwood. I wouldn’t come to anyone else but you, meleth nin (my love)”.

When your didn’t smile back, apprehension clouded his eyes. He searched your face before his eyes wandered to your body. His lips parted in disbelief when he saw that you were wearing the purple cloak. His eyes flashed to the small bag on your bed and his fears were confirmed.

“You’re leaving. To Valinor..”

You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him.

“And you weren’t even going to say good bye”, he sounded like he was in more pain than he was before.

“I wasn’t going to leave”, you tried to explain, “But i’ve been getting worse. My brothers are leaving too..this feeling of _fading_ is unbearable, Legolas”, even as you spoke, you felt weak because all these feelings made you exhausted.

“I am going to be late. They’ll leave without me”, you said standing up. Before you could take a single step he grasped your hand and turned you back around.

“Y/n..”

His eyes were that of a sad lost puppy, you’ve never seen him so hurt. Tears pricked your eyes.

“Don’t leave me. I can’t imagine a world without you. You are everything to me..I am yours and you are mine, remember? I need you here..I-I will do everything to find a cure for this..I will.. _I won’t_ let you fade”

You fought the urge to fall into his arms because if you did, you wouldn’t leave and you’d surely die here. Being a half elf and without the power of Vilya you wouldn’t be allowed in to Valinor if you don’t go now. Death didn’t scare you, not knowing where you’d go after death did.

“Oh, Legolas...come with me..”, you pleaded, tears running down your cheeks.

You knew you were asking a lot. Sindarin elves cast aside Valinor and the need for the Valar a long time ago, now you were asking him to go against his people.

He didn’t say anything for a while, he just gazed at your face, like he was memorizing every feature on your face. 

“Legolas..please. We’ll be happy”.

He smiled wearily, “I’ve heard the gulls. The sea calls to me too. I’ve almost given up fighting against it, but what about my King? I cannot leave him..”.

You wiped your tears and nodded, “I understand”. He was Thranduil’s only heir.

Flashing a forced smile you bowed low, “I wish you a pleasant and prosperous life, my prince”. You ducked your head trying to hide the fresh rivulets of tears that started down your face, “I must be going now”. You grabbed your bag off the bed and dashed out of the room. You sobbed down the hallway, heartbroken over leaving the love of your life behind. But the sooner you left this place, the sooner you’d lose the ache in your heart, or so you thought.

You were almost at the main entrance to Rivendell when you were pulled to the side and pushed up against the stone wall. You felt a pair of familiar lips on yours.

_Legolas._

He kissed you like he did the first time, passionate, desperate yet tender. His smell of fir and just.. _cleanness_ was calming, you wanted him by your side for the rest of your life.

He broke the kiss and smiled at you lovingly. His hand clasped yours as he broke into a run, dragging you with him towards the door.

“Legolas where are you going?”, you asked bewildered.

“To Valinor”, he grinned at you.

“I’m running away with you”.

You gaped at him in disbelief as he lead you down the massive stone staircase. 

“I love you, Legolas”, you laughed unable to contain your happiness.

“I love you, Y/n. I will follow you to the edge of the world”


End file.
